Yunjae Chibi Series: 'Happy Birthday Joongie'
by Jung Ha Yeon
Summary: Jaejoong kecil yang hari ini berulang tahun, merayakannya dengan membuat pesta dan merayakannya bersama teman-teman TK sekelasnya... Drabble! DLDR!


Title: 'Happy Birthday Joongie'

Author: Jung Ha Yeon

Main Cast:

-Kim Jaejoong

-Jung Yunho

-Others

Rated: K

Genre: Friendship, Little Romance

Warning! Boys Love, Typo(s), Gaje, Pasaran, Murahan, Dll.

Disclaimer: This Fanfic is Mine! And Author Cuma minjem nama doang^^

Don't Like? Don't Read! Ok!^^

Happy Reading~

"Umma.. umma! Besok Joongie ulang tahun ne?" suara khas anak kecil terdengar di sebuah ruang keluarga.

"Ne.. Joongie chagi besok akan berulang tahun. Joongie chagi mau meminta apa dari umma, heum?" tanya suara lain yang merupakan suara seorang yeoja.

"Eum... Joongie bingung mau meminta apa" ucap anak kecil yang ditanyai oleh ummanya itu.

"Aigooo~ anak umma yang manis ini tidak tahu mau meminta apa. Bagaimana kalau besok ulang tahun Joongie dirayakan dan kita akan membuat pesta. Bagaimana? Joongie mau?" tanya sang umma lagi kepada anaknya, yang dibalas anggukan manis nan imut dari sang aegya yang besok genap berusia 5 tahun.

"Kyaaa~ Joongie chagi manis sekali~" histeris sang umma lalu mencubit pipi anaknya yang bernama Joongie dengan gemas.

"Auch.. umma, appo" rengek Joongie kecil kesal dengan cubitan gemas ummanya. Sementara ummanya hanya menyengir tak berdosa lalu mencium pipi halus Joongie.

oOo

At TK Dong Bang

"Annyeong" sapa Joongie kepada teman-teman sekelasnya yang asik mengobrol.

"Annyeong Joongie~... ah! Joongiekan hari ini berulang tahun! Saengil chukkae hamnida ne Joongie" sahut anak yang berpipi sedikit gembul lalu menghampiri Joongie dan memeluknya.

"Ne, Su-ie. Gomawo" balas Joongie sambil balas memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Saengil chukkae hamnida Joongie" ucap seorang anak lagi yang memiliki mata sipit dan tajam. Joongie melepas pelukannya dengan Su-ie lalu menatap anak tersebut dan tersenyum.

"Gomawo Yunnie" balas Joongie malu-malu dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Sementara anak yang dipanggil Yunnie oleh Joongie, menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal karena sedikit gugup.

"Ciieee~ suitt.. suiittt... kasi dong kadonya" celetuk seorang anak lagi yang memiliki jidat yang cukup lebar sambil bersiul-siul, menggoda Yunnie dan Joongie.

"Eh? Oh iya... Yunnie tidak membawa kado untuk Joongie. Mianhae" sesal Yunnie yang mengetahui bahwa ia tak membawa kado yang sudah dipersiapkannya untuk Joongie.

"Ah, gwaenchana Yunnie. Tidak apa-apa kok" seru Joongie.

"Joongie, ini kado untukmu. Saengil chukkae hamnida" seorang anak yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Yunnie, Joongie, Su-ie, dan anak berjidat lebar tadi, menghampiri Joongie dengan sebuah kado di kedua tangannya lalu menyodorkannya kepada Joongie.

Joongie menerima kado yang diberikan anak tadi dengan senang hati lalu tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih. "Gomawo Minnie" ucap Joongie sambil tersenyum manis. Anak yang bernama Minnie tadi, sedikit mencondongkan badannya kearah Joongie lalu mengecup pipi halus Joongie dengan secepat kilat.

"Sekali lagi, Saengil chukkae hamnida Joongie" ucap Minnie sambil tersenyum lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Joongie merasakan pipinya sedikit memanas karena ia baru saja dicium oleh Minnie, teman sekelasnya yang diketahui kalau anak yang bernama Minnie itu menyukainya.

Yunnie membelalakkan matanya melihat pujaan hatinya dicium oleh Minnie. Ugh! Dalam hati ia menyesal karena tidak bisa seberani Minnie yang menyatakan kalau ia menyukai Joongie. Ia dan Minnie sama-sama menyukai Joongie, tetapi ia tidak memberitahukan perasaan sukanya itu kepada siapapun, termasuk sahabatnya, Su-ie dan Chunnie –anak berjidat lebar tadi-. Tetapi, kedua sahabatnya itu mempunyai feeling bahwa Yunnie menyukai Joongie.

Chunnie dan Su-ie merasakan aura tidak enak saat melihat Yunnie yang menatap tajam kearah Minnie. Dengan Cepat Su-ie mencoba mengubah suasana yang sedikit tidak enak itu.

"Ah, Joongie! Apa Joongie tidak mengundang kami untuk ke rumahmu?" tanya Su-ie kepada Joongie. Sebenarnya, pertanyaan itu hanya untuk mengubah suasanya saja.

"Em.. umma membuat pesta ulang tahun Joongie dirumah, dan mengundang seluruh teman di kelas kita untuk datang ke pesta Joongie" seru Joongie semangat. Hari ini ia akan mengundang seluruh teman sekelasnya untuk datang ke pesta ulang tahunnya. Pasti akan sangat meriah kalau mereka semua datang.

"Wah~ Joongie mengadakan pesta! Su-ie pasti akan datang, Joongie" ucap Su-ie dengan riang dan senyum lebar yang menghiasi bibirnya.

"Yunnie juga datang ne. Joongie akan menunggu Yunnie" kata Joongie pada Yunnie.

Yunnie akan membuka mulutnya untuk membalas perkataan Joongie, tapi sebelum itu terjadi...

Teeetttt... teetttt...

Bel masuk sekolahpun berbunyi. Joongie dengan cepat ketempat duduknya sebelum guru yang akan mengajar mereka datang dan Yunniepun membatalkan niatnya yang akan membalas perkataan Joongie lalu kembali ketempat duduknya.

oOo

"Ah! Aegya umma cantik sekali! Kyaaa~ kyeopta" umma Kim menjerit histeris melihat penampilan Joongie. Sekarang, Joongie tengah memakai dress berwarna soft pink yang biasanya dipakai oleh anak-anak yeoja seumurannya. Ia mempotkan bibir merah mungilnya yang membuatnya terlihat semakin manis.

"Yaa~ Joongie chagi~ jangan mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu... Joongie jadi terlihat semakin manis, dan membuat umma ingin sekali menggigit pipimu itu chagi~" gemas umma Kim yang melihat ekspersi dari Joongie yang menurutnya sangat-sangat manis sekali. Ucapan umma Kim tadi membuat Joongie semakin mempoutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Jja! Appa dan teman-temanmu sudah menunggumu chagi. Ayo pasang muka yang manis" ucap umma Kim lalu menggendong Joongie di pelukannya. Joongie dengan cepat merubah raut wajahnya menjadi tersenyum.

"Nah, begitu. Hari ini hari special Joongie, jadi Joongie harus tersenyum" kata umma Kim sambil tersenyum dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Joongie.

oOo

"Hey..hey Yun! Itu Joongie.. itu Joongie!" seru Chunnie kepada Yunnie sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Joongie yang tengah digendong oleh ummanya. Yunnie langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan seketika mematung tak percaya.

"Joongie sangat indah" gumam Yunnie yang masih dapat didengar oleh Chunnie.

"Yeah~ indah sekali" balas Chunnie sambil tersenyum jahil. Yunnie memandang Chunnie dengan pandangan terkejut lalu memalingkan wajahnya karena merasa malu gumamannya didengar oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Ayo anak-anak berkumpul. Kita akan memulai pestanya. Tapi kita harus melihat Joongie meniup lilin terlebih dahulu" ucap appa Kim dengan suara yang sedikit keras. Tamu yang didominasi oleh anak-anak itupun berkumpul mengelilingi sebuah meja yang terdapat sebuah kue yang berukuran cukup besar.

"Mari kita bernyanyi untuk Joongie" ucap appa Kim lagi. Anak-anak yang datang ke pesta itupun mulai menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk Joongie.

"Saengil chukkae hamnida.. saengil chukkae hamnida.. saranghaneun uri Joongie~ saengil chukkae hamnida"

Lagu berakhir dengan Joongie yang meniup lilin berangka 5 diatas kuenya. Umma Kim mengambil pisau kue di samping kue tersebut lalu memegang tangan Joongie agar ia juga bia memotong kue tersebut.

"Nah Joongie. Potongan kue pertamanya untuk siapa?" tanya umma Kim. Joongie melebarkan pandangannya, melihat-lihat kearah teman-teman yang datang ke pestanya. Seketika ia tersenyum saat pandangannya tertumbuk kepada Yunnie yang tengah melihat kearahnya. Joongie menghampiri Yunnie dengan sepotong kue di piring kertas yang ada di tangannya.

"Untuk Yunnie" ujar Joongie sambil menyodorkan kue yang ada ditangannya kepada Yunnie. Yunnie terlihat gugup lalu dengan perlahan mengambil kue tersebut.

"G-gomawo J-Joongie" ucap Yunnie terbata karena gugup. Chunnie dan Su-ie yang berada di samping Yunnie, tersenyum aneh.

"Baiklah. Silahkan dinikmati pestanya" seru appa Kim dengan kuat.

"Kalian juga ne. Nikmati pestanya" ucap umma Kim kepada Yunnie, Chunnie, dan Su-ie. Mereka bertiga mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ah iya! Minnie kemana ya?" tanya Joongie entah kepada siapa.

"Dia sedang mencoba semua makanan yang ada disini Joongie" jawab Su-ie sambil tertawa renyah mengingat Minnie yang sangat suka sekali makan. Joongie juga tertawa dengan perkataan Su-ie.

"Ehmm.. Joongie. Ini untukmu" ujar Yunnie lalu menyodorkan sebuah kado yang berukuran sedang kepada Joongie. Joongie menatap kado tersebut dengan berbinar lalu menerimanya.

"Gomawo Yunnie" sahut Joongie riang.

"Happy Birthday Joongie"

.

.

.

FIN~

.

.

.

Special Fanfiction Gift For 'Kim Jaejoong' umma yang berulang tahun~

Happy Birthday Umma^^ semoga tambah cantik dan tambah dicinta dan disayang oleh Appa Bear^^

Gomawo for Reading~

See You Next Time!

Annyeong~


End file.
